empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kystao
Kystao (BD+49 828) Asgardian Alliance Distance from Sol 1407 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 12,399,140 Number of assigned police squadrons: 6 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 82584190 Ascension 03 02 34 Declination +49 43 48 Stars in system (single-star system) BD+49 828, 1.5 solar masses, 7.6 solar radii, metallicity -0.19 Fe/H, spectral class K0 Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Kystao 1, 509 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 2590 days, semi-major axis 4.2 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.35, equilibrium temperature 293.3 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Kystao 1 b, 1.56 Earth masses, 1.4 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 290 K, population 3,069,718 Kystao 1 c, 1.5 Earth masses, 1.4 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 292 K, population 3,090,119 Kystao 1 d, 1.34 Earth masses, 1.25 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 289 K, population 2,896,725 Kystao 1 e, 1.29 Earth masses, 1.15 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 290 K, population 3,015,649 Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.3 AU System Details Kystao is a typical Asgardian system in many respects; it is not very safe, it has few assigned police squadrons, its star is low metallicity. But it also has a Starconnect hub and a small asteroid belt between 4.5 and 5.0 AU. The four moons of Kystao 1 all have minor manufacturing facilities, but these are not as productive as they once were due to less government contracts being given to this system. The asteroid belt is relatively untouched by the IMG; less than 5% of all asteroids in Kystao are claimed by the IMG. One manufacturer that used to be based in Kystao was Kystao StarDrive, now known as Eclipse Shipyards and based in Bergeron, which the company officials deemed would be a more profitable location because the system was safer. Today Kystao is not even as safe as it was back then; Asgardian officials assigned surplus squadrons to other systems because Kystao was becoming less important in the overall scheme of things. If you plan to do trading in Kystao, a stealthy ship may serve to get you through any pirate blockades without being detected. However, you should also be prepared to fight if you are detected; a standard Dart will not generally suffice to get you through the blockade. Andolian trader Alexei Dernsk was known to come to the more dangerous systems on his itinerary in a Black Bear Interceptor; if you are a highly skilled pilot like Dernsk you will probably be able to get through most dangerous systems with a Black Bear, or if you spend a little more money, a Korolev Class Interceptor is a slightly more powerful ship. This system is a nice system to visit if you like sights; Kystao 1 is famous for its ring system and four habitable primary moons. The giant K class star is also a nice sight after a long trek through systems with M class dwarf stars. Overall, Kystao is a middling profitable system in terms of risk and benefit. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs